Babar Brawl
Babar Brawl was a creation of circumstance (Or, if you prefer, Korayashi) following Babe Brawl going on sabbatical. Babar battled any comer, no matter if it was character, book, theme, whatever it may be. He defeated every possible iteration of Babe Brawl, then fell to stuffing. That isn't to say he hadn't benefitted from some of it as well. Then Muzzy Melee happened. Then Farnsworth Fights. Currently it is Eeyore Eradication. Actually, it's Bauer Barrage. Scratch that, it's Beebar Brawl. Or maybe ertyu gon ert yu! And still it's Wright Warfare! '''Scratch that, it's '''Tug of Way! Forget all that, it's BABAR BRAWL! The topic grew too large, so now this poorly formatted wiki exists. *RECORD THUS FAR: *DARKWING DUCK DEFEATS BABAR, 92 - 34 *BABAR © DEFEATS THE ADVENTURES OF PETE & PETE, 56 - 26 *BABAR © DEFEATS CHRISTOPHER ROBIN, 37 - 33 *BABAR © DEFEATS SCIENCE THE BEAR, 72 - 53 *BABAR © DEFEATS WALUIGI, 63 - 61 *BABAR © DEFEATS ROCKO, 46 - 44 *BABAR © DEFEATS MIKE HAGGAR, 64 - 63 *BABAR © DEFEATS COLIN MOCHRIE, 43 - 41 *BABAR © DEFEATS ZOMBIE BABAR, 43 - 21 *BABAR © DEFEATS MAURY, 53 - 18 *BABAR © DEFEATS ZEE SHOOPUF, 48 - 30 *BABAR © DEFEATS WISHBONE, 26 - 21 *BABAR © DEFEATS THE DUDE WHO YELLS "MY LEG!" IN SPONGEBOB, 45 - 25 *BABAR © DEFEATS BOWSER, 63 - 36 *BABAR © DEFEATS DR. JOHN ZOIDBERG, 67 - 63 *BABAR DEFEATS THE ELEPHANT IN THE WAY, 60 - 59 *THE ELEPHANT IN THE WAY © DEFEATS FIONA APPLE, 52 - 13 *THE ELEPHANT IN THE WAY © DEFEATS ANITA SARKEESIAN, 63 - 27 *THE ELEPHANT IN THE WAY DEFEATS PHOENIX WRIGHT, 54 - 44 *PHOENIX WRIGHT © DEFEATS RYAN DAVIS, 58 - 16 *PHOENIX WRIGHT © DEFEATS CROSSBONES, 67 - 15 *PHOENIX WRIGHT DEFEATS ERTYU, 51 - 39 *ERTYU DEFEATS BABAR'S WEIGHT IN BEES AND ROOT BEER, 64 - 56 - 24 *BABAR'S WEIGHT IN BEES © DEFEATS ERTYU VIA COUNT-OUT, 78 - 77 *BABAR'S WEIGHT IN BEES © DEFEATS JACK THOMPSON, 70 - 11 *BABAR'S WEIGHT IN BEES DEFEATS JACK BAUER, 60 - 38 *JACK BAUER © DEFEATS NOTVLADO, 54 - 47 *JACK BAUER DEFEATS EEYORE, 47 - 44 *EEYORE © DEFEATS KURT ANGLE, 63 - 57 *EEYORE © DEFEATS DENISE STAPLEY, 54 - 15 *EEYORE © DEFEATS CHUCK NORRIS, 48 - 25 *EEYORE © DEFEATS TIMOTHY OLYPHANT, 49 - 20 *EEYORE © DEFEATS JAKE THE DOG, 75 - 74 *EEYORE © DEFEATS RUPERT, 45 - 29 *EEYORE © DEFEATS QUEEN CELESTE, 61 - 34 *EEYORE © DEFEATS DROPOUT BEAR, 67 - 17 *EEYORE © DEFEATS MORTON KOOPA JR., 48 - 33 *EEYORE DEFEATS PROFESSOR HUBERT J. FARNSWORTH, 79 - 57 *PROFESSOR HUBERT J. FARNSWORTH DEFEATS MUZZY, 50 - 41 *MUZZY © DEFEATS ZEPHIR, 41 - 40 *MUZZY DEFEATS BABAR VIA STUFFED GENSAG CHAIR SHOT, 95 - 94 *BABAR © DEFEATS ALANIS MORISSETTE, 58 - 30 *BABAR © DEFEATS PEPPERMINT BUTLER, 42 - 32 *BABAR © DEFEATS ZOJIRUSHI ELEPHANT, 40 - 25 *BABAR © DEFEATS JEFF GERSTMANN , 52 - 51 *BABAR © DEFEATS VLADO, 83 - 17 *BABAR © DEFEATS LORD RATAXES, 49 - 23 *BABAR © DEFEATS TAJ, 31 - 24 *BABAR © DEFEATS BABE BRAWL, 51 - 38 *BABAR © DEFEATS THE OLIPHANT, 39 - 28 *BABAR © DEFEATS CARLY RAE JEPSEN, 97 - 65 *BABAR © DEFEATS JOHN MORRISON, 43 - 25 *BABAR © DEFEATS TIM TEBOW, 63 - 50 *BABAR © DEFEATS ROLO TO THE RESCUE, 43 - 17 *BABAR © DEFEATS REPUBLICAN PARTY, 50 - 18 *BABAR © DEFEATS ANDREW LUCK, 46 - 22 *BABAR © DEFEATS COLONEL HATHI, 41 - 27 *BABAR © DEFEATS ELEFUN, 31 - 20 *BABAR © DEFEATS SCRATCH, 32 - 10 *BABAR © DEFEATS THE CAT IN THE HAT, 34 - 15 *BABAR © DEFEATS PEDRO, 38 - 19 *BABAR © DEFEATS RAZOR RAMON, 70 - 54 *BABAR © DEFEATS DR. KRIEGER, 29 - 15 *BABAR © DEFEATS ELVIS, 44 - 14 *BABAR © DEFEATS HORTON, 47 - 12 *BABAR © DEFEATS DUMBO, 37 - 14 *BABAR © DEFEATS GASTON, 41 - 33 *BABAR © DEFEATS TREE TRUNKS, 19 - 9 *BABAR © DEFEATS PELLEFANT, 37 - 9 *BABAR © DEFEATS RICHARD SCARRY, 27 - 13 *BABAR © DEFEATS CARLOS, 36 - 17 *BABAR © DEFEATS BABUR, 40 - 11 *BABAR © DEFEATS JEREMY RENNER, 41 - 10 *BABAR © DEFEATS JOHN 'UNCLE JESSE' STAMOS, 19 - 9 BABAR WILL RISE!